


[Podfic] Practice Makes Perfect

by froggyfun365



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Murder by Numbers RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, Fade to Black, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan talk about what might have been for their characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324595) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (20 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/s6vxf9r1bhpx3c99r0pdl9f5lpmbv5bu). Duration: 00:08:08, 7.45 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
